Masakazu Yoshimoto
Masakazu Yoshimoto (吉本 雅和, Yoshimoto Masakazu) was one of the members belonging to Kazuma Saji's group. He also seemed to be an extremely smart individual. Appearance Masakazu had an appeatance of a smart looking person. He wore small brim glasses and was medium-sized in height. He had a tidy brown hair and unlike most of the characters, didn't wear his school jacket in his first appearance, though he later put it on. He also tucked his shirt into the normal male school pants. He also wore white sneackers. Personality Masakazu was a condescending character, having an extreme prowess in his intelligence. He knows a variety of different things and pretty much decided on what the group should do. He seems to have a certain hatred towards Shirou Mariya, considering he was ranked the top student and not Masakazu. Masakazu's resentment seemed to only be towards Shirou. He also has a certain amount of pride, as he ditched Kazuma after Kazuma's grades fell, despite being best friends. He relies solely on himself and has been shown to have the ability to create plans like hijacking the raft effectively. History Masakazu and Kazuma were childhood buddies, they got along pretty good. When in junior high Masakazu ditched Kazuma because Kazuma's grades weren't nearly as good as Masakazu's. He more than likely didn't want to be seen hanging out with someone like Kazuma who contrasts in personality quite a bit from himself. Masakazu was stated to be one of the most intelligent characters in the entire school, giving him a reputation. During his recent years at Meikyou Middle School, he scored a test score of 475 totalling up to a percentage of ninety-five percent and getting overall, fourth place. Chronology Raft arc Masanori Tanaka, Mina Mukouda and Masakazu left Kazuma alone in search for materials. When they came back, they found Kazuma in company with Akira's Group. Masakazu immediately recognised Akira Sengoku and Shirou Mariya. They were shocked when Akira explained to them about the extinct animals. Shirou showed the quartet the video from his Laptop. It was about the second night when a group of Andrewsarchus showed up at camp. They recalled the night very well. The Andrewsarchus ate their friend Miyazaki up. They couldn't flee back to the Plane so instead they escaped into the jungle and never looked back. Masanori, Mina and Masakazu went depressed when Shirou explained Andrewsarchus's name. Masakazu claimed the animals won't go near the beach, because the level of living was different. Shirou didn't had anything to add. Masanori, Mukouda and Masakazu remained by the beach while Rion Akagami, Kazuma and Akira searched for materials. Later they returned in great haste. Without saying a word Kazuma punched Masakazu in the face. Rion reported their discovery about the Andrewsarchus to the group. Kazuma took leave and Akira went after him. The rest of the group resumed building the Raft. Akira came back with a calm Kazuma. With the group together again Akira asked them about a plan. Everyone threw a suggestion, but it won't work. Masakazu pointed out the mouth could be restrained by an average adult. During the work Mina requested Masanori and Masakazu to follow her for a bit. In the jungle they were discussing what Akira, Rion and Saji claimed about the Andrewsarchus. Mina didn't believe it a bit. Masakazu agreed with her. Masanori started to believe them. Masakazu heard a sound behind him. The trio were shocked to see the Andrewsarchus. The Andrewsarchus caught Masakazu by his jacket. Masanori and Mina were lying on the ground crying from their initial shock. When Akira and Kazuma intervened and saved the trio, they escaped back to the beach while still being chased. When an Ambulocetus took Rion away, the Andrewsarchus also arrived. With no other plans to go, Akira planned to use the Raft to escape. Akira and Kazuma will hold the Andrewsarchus in bay while the rest pushed the Raft into the water. The Andrewsarchus broke through the defense and went after Masanori. It swallowed Masanori in one bite. The Andrewsarchus seemed in pain after eating Masanori. It gave the rest of the group enough time to get the Raft into the water. Akira jumped off the Raft to rescue Rion in the water. While they were distracted by Akira's act, Mina bit Kanako Oomori's hand. Masakazu had slammed a rock into Kazuma's face and kicked Shirou off the boat. They said they had planned this hijacking from the start. Upon sailing in the ocean, the tides began to cause Mina to panic, where Masakazu replied that he has been steering at the stars formations, certain that they are going in the right direction. As they arrived at the island, all they saw was just a rather small rock. They thought they arrive on the wrong island. Mina began screaming where Masakazu began wondering what happened, explaining that it was a mirage, with the light fragmentation playing tricks on their eyes from afar, making it look bigger. Mina's still screaming about the island. Moments later a Basilosaurus crushed the Raft and ate both Masakazu and Mina. The next morning Kazuma found some wreckage of the raft on the beach. He tied Masakazu's shoes to a wood and left, bidding him farewell. Adult Camp arc His image was seen in Akira's mind when he counted the people his group encounters after the incident. School arc His image was seen when Akira dreamed about school with all his friends. Cursed Mountain arc Though unseen, Kazuma is seen shouting "Masakazu" while being under a hallucination, suggesting Kazuma was worrying about Masakazu's well-being the most, with the stress causing Kazuma to hallucinate about him. Gigantopithecus arc His image is briefly seen during the flashback when Maya Miyauchi recalled Kazuma's actually a sensitive guy. Animal Battle arc His image was seen when Shirou mentions the people who have died on the island already. Failed Experiment arc He was seen in Akira's dream about their school when Akira looked at the testscore board. Abilities Quotes *(Masakazu explaining) "The level of living is different. Since the large herbivores that are bait for those guys can't live here, those things won't be here." *(To Shirou Mariya) "Oh, I've explained a bit too much, since the 9 years running top-of-the-grade genius is over there..." *(To Kazuma Saji, Kanako Oomori and Shirou Mariya) "Hahaha! Wait for Akira?! You idiots can die as you please! This raft is ours!" *(To Mina Mukouda) "We'll be saved! I'll show you, as I will... definitely be saved!" Trivia *Despite Shirou Mariya not knowing Masakazu, he is seen next to Shirou in Kouhei's picture of him, Akira and Rion. * Masakazu appeared in chapter 38, in Akira's dream, next to Kazuma Saji . Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Class 2 Category:Student